vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anon
Its embarrassing, but there is literally nothing I can do either about it. I need people. However, on the second matter... Producer talent had nothing to do with one twin or another being worst then the other at something, but rather the weaknesses of the voicebank itself. These are tools and not real singers. Not every Vocaloid is identical, so there are going to be areas one vocaloid is better at then others, so some negativity will always end up being attached to the vocaloids. I could have avoided "worst" being used as a word there, but the message wasn't lost, one twin is slightly better at one thing then the other twin. There is nothing you can do about it. These issues will fall into the hands of ANY producer who acquires them no matter how talented they are. One thing to consider, a weakness of a Vocaloid will always been there no matter what. Its not based on if the producer are good at their usage, its based on the fact that every producer gets the same Vocaloid to work with and that Vocaloid will not be able to do everything. There are just some things you can't help with Vocaloid and you can't escape it. Take for example Prima, she has a fault "G" sample that comes out in words using it, you can even here it on the sample I supplied for her product page, listen when she says "Zero-G", the "G" after "Zero-" shows this. Or Tonio when he sings "Sing" as "Sing-uh". And yes, a produce maybe able to use Act1 Kagamines well, but they still came out as LQ vocals with tons of problems that needed to be fixed. I just say that, the perfect Vocaloid can never exist so these things just end up being a problem we'll always have to deal with. I apologise for the wording, and when I wrote that I was writing things for 80+ Vocaloids and almost double that for each voicebank so it got a bit stressful. The wording was incorrect and I re-read it and realised it was meant to pick up their weakness versus their sister's but it was badly worded. Otherwise, as I said I disagree with everything being based on a producer's ability to tune it. (Edit: as a side note... Unless I had to write about certain voicebanks like the Kagamines, I was trying to keep the voicebanks descriptions more flat-out neutral since this wasn't about detailing the complete strengths and weaknesses of a voicebank, the actual page release page handles that. So its a brief description of things at best. Cases like describing Kagamine "Power" voicebanks and how they changed per release... That did haveto get mentioned because each version was different to the last.I just didn't go into heavy detail on the "why". I will say there is the data input phrase "GIGO" that you can consider on this... "Garbage in, garbage out". A Vocaloid with a set of samples are bad like Sonika, produces bad results always, so as I said, its not how good the producer is its what they have to work with to begin with. Sure they may be able to make the vocal shine... But they still had the same Vocaloid everyone else did out of the box.)